


Bucket List

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Maybe the Speed Force was right. Maybe it was time for Barry  to put the past behind him. And maybe time for him and Cisco to tick off some of their list.(Part 5/11)





	Bucket List

"Joe said Henry’s being discharged tomorrow."

Barry looked up as Cisco sat next to him on Joe's porch.

"The hospital said he just needs rest, didn’t they?”

“They’re good doctors.”

“Caitlin couldn’t have looked after him on her own. And Eddie’s coming with you, isn’t he, he’ll make sure your dad’s okay, Barry.”

“You’re a good friend, Cisco.”

“Are you sure you’re all right? I can try and vibe tomorrow if you want.”

“You already saved him once. If you hadn’t blasted Zoloman, my dad would- I’d have lost two parents to speedsters that were just trying to hurt me.”

“Ah. That’s what this is about.”

“Dad came back to Central to see me and he almost died, it was safer-”

“We’re not starting this again. He’s your dad, Barry, he loves you. He needed some time to adjust, we both understand that, but he loves you, nothing will keep him away.”

“I know. I still feel guilty. The Speed Force was right.”

“You never told us what you saw.”

"My mother. They said I hadn't accepted her death. And they're right, I hadn't. I haven’t. When Thawne said I could save her, I wanted to. I would have thrown all this away to get her back."

"And you think that's bad?"

"It's selfish."

"It's human. She's your mother, you miss her. If someone gave me a way to bring Armando back, I'd take it in a heartbeat.”

"The Speed Force was right, I have to move on. To say goodbye."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to."

"You don't have to do this alone."

* * *

Cisco could hear the screams. Lightning circled Nora Allen.

"Run, Barry, run!" Henry pushed himself between Reverse Flash and the young Barry.

The other Flash grabbed young Barry and ran.

"Barry!" Nora shouted. Henry ran after him.

Reverse Flash struck and vanished.

Barry opened the door and ran to Nora's side. He pulled her into his lap.

"It's okay," Barry said quietly. "It's okay."

"My son, my husband-"

"They're okay, I promise. They're both okay."

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Mom." Barry pulled down his cowl. "It's Barry."

"My beautiful boy. You look just like your grandfather. I don't understand."

"I have superpowers. I save people. I just wanted to tell you Dad and I are both okay. We're okay. And we love you so much. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't save you."

"I love you. My sweet boy. Goodbye, Barry."

"Nora?" Henry called. Cisco put a hand on Barry's shoulder and Barry sped them out of sight. "Nora!"

"Okay?" Cisco asked. "Come here." He hugged Barry. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Joe asked. Barry wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We went to see Nora," Cisco said.

"Barry-"

"I'm okay. Cisco was there, and I said what I needed to say. I miss her. But it's okay."

* * *

"Thank you, Cisco."

"What are bffs for?"

"That's not what time travel is for."

"You needed it. I can't see any changes to the timeline, and that is my thing. Are you okay?"

"No. But I think I will be."

"You know I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to call Doctor Finkel."

"You've mentioned her before."

"I saw a few psychologists and therapists when I was younger. I hated it. Most agreed I was repressing trauma with false memories. Eleven-year-old me assumed that meant they thought I was a liar. Doctor Finkel was the fifth, I was twelve, and she didn't say that. I don't think she believed me, but she didn't tell me that. She helped. I only saw her regularly for a year, but I've dropped in here and there since. I think I should have dropped in a while ago."

"If you think it's going to help, you should go for it," Cisco said. "The life of a superhero isn't easy," he joked.

"You need a suit," Barry said

"Visions aren't exactly an out in the field type superpower."

“No, but your blasts are. You helped me with my powers, I can help you with yours.”

"The Flash, Pied Piper, and Vibe. I like the sound of that. And now we can add visiting other earths to our list of things to do with superpowers."

"We didn't do any last summer. It's my fault, I was pushing everyone away. We should this year though."

"We could go start by finding your alien friend, because flying sounds awesome."

"You can ask to go flying, I am keeping my feet firmly where I can run. Maybe we can visit Jay too, it’ll be nice to know a speedster who hasn’t tried to kill any of us.”

“Those I can do without for a while.”

“And we have things to do on this Earth too. Didn’t you mention flag capes for Pride once? I know it’s still a couple of months, but...”

“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Cisco said. “Everyone’s going to pretend they don’t know us, aren’t they?”

"Probably. Do you think... Could you..."

"Yeah." Cisco put a hand on Barry's shoulder and smiled. "You want to call her now?"

"I think I'll back out again if I put it off."

"Okay. I'll be right here. And when you've done that, we can start ticking things off our list."

"We never did go super-speed water-skiing."


End file.
